So this is love
by Kildren
Summary: A story in where Anna tries to figure out her feelings towards a certain platinum blonde.


**A/N: Just a random thing. All mistakes are mine. Just a warning, you might find the format displeasing. **

* * *

><p>There was something intriguing about Elsa. She was more like an acquaintance than a friend; yet somehow she would magically appear whenever Anna needed someone. Her nose would be buried in a book while everyone else's was pointed towards a screen. She was quiet and reserved, sort of an invisible person unless one tried hard enough to actually <em>see <em>her. She was also very pretty. Even though she had some obviously good qualities, no one ever seemed to notice her.

Anna would like to think that she knew her.

.

The first time she had seen Elsa was when her dog, Olaf, got hit by a car. It was raining hard that day when she received a phone call from the animal hospital, telling her about Olaf's situation. Anna had rushed there as soon as possible, and was immensely relieved to see Olaf sleeping peacefully after the surgery he had. The doctor there told her that if it weren't for the girl that brought Olaf here in time, he could have died.

I want to thank her, Anna had sniffled between tears.

The doctor then pointed out Olaf's savior to her. She looked and saw a girl, who was completely drenched from head to toe; her shirt smeared with a bit of blood and dirt. The girl had her head hung low and shoulders tensed as she used the back of her hand to wipe furiously at her eyes. Anna found it endearing, that a total stranger would cry for Olaf. A nurse approached the girl and talked to her, presumably about Olaf. The nurse had partially blocked the girl from Anna's view, but she could still see the girl's shoulders sagged in relief at the news. When the nurse left, the girl straightened up her posture and wiped her eyes one last time. Just as Anna moved to thank her, the girl had already made her way to the exit before she could even call out to her.

No one there knew the girl's name.

At least she sort of knew what she looked like.

.

Days later when she took Olaf home, Anna wondered vaguely if Olaf would remember the girl's scent. She laughed at herself as she hugged Olaf closely and thought that that was the silliest thing she ever thought of.

Fortunately for her, she didn't need to enlist Olaf's help in finding the girl.

It turned out that they both attended Arendelle High. One day by coincidence, Anna found her during lunch when she sat down with her friends in the cafeteria. Though the opened doors that led to the school's courtyard, she saw the girl sitting under one of the trees.

At first she wasn't sure if it was indeed, Olaf's savior, but after a few sneak peeks she was certain that it was her. The hair was in the same single braid, though the color was a bit lighter than she remembered. Was it because of the sun or because it wasn't damp? Anna didn't know. Maybe it was both. Also, the way the girl's head bowed was quite similar to the time she was wiping her tears, except this time she was reading a book.

Anna casually asked her friends if they knew the girl. Her tall blonde friend, Kristoff, laughed and told her that Elsa had been sitting there since forever.

_Elsa_. What a beautiful name, she had thought. The next thought was: how have I _not_ noticed her before?

Anna was pretty sure that Elsa could hear their conversations given how noisy she and her friends were, so she cleared her throat to get their attention. She then loudly told them about Olaf and his mysterious savior, and proceeded to thank 'whoever it was'. Anna made sure to glance at Elsa when she thanked her, and she swore Elsa looked towards their direction. She might have smiled, too.

The following days Anna found herself occasionally eyeing Elsa; and at times when her friends were too engrossed in their conversations to pay attention to her, she would blatantly stare. She would watch as the other girl periodically pushed up her glasses with her forefinger while she was reading, or tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears. _Platinum blonde,_ she mused to herself. Anna had gone online and researched that unique shade of blonde, but not because she was the stalker-ish type…it was because the color was really, how to say, _pretty_. Yes, because it was pretty.

Sometimes she felt her heart flutter whenever those pink lips curved up into a smile.

She didn't know what she was feeling.

.

Days turned into months as Anna continued to watch Elsa from afar.

It was by chance that Anna had a 'sort of' interaction with Elsa. She had been sitting alone under the bleachers, crying over her crush, Hans. She didn't know she had felt the need to cry because in reality, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. However, deep down inside her she knew the reason why. Being rejected by a guy like Hans made her feel as though no one else would want her. Anna buried her face in her hands, tears falling nonstop even though she heard footsteps coming near.

It was comforting and non-threatening, so she didn't bother to move. However, her body stiffened when slightly cold fingers had wrapped themselves around her wrists. She began to relax because the touch was soothing and gentle as the person eased her hands away from her face. One hand continued to hold her right wrist while the other held her chin and tilted it upwards.

Though her blurred vision she saw Elsa, who wordlessly dabbed away her tears (and snot) with a handkerchief. Anna let out a strangled laugh, wondering who else in their school actually carried handkerchiefs. She then shivered at a ticklish sensation and glanced towards the hand holding her wrist. She then noticed how Elsa had changed the position of her hand and was now cradling Anna's in her palm. She watched as Elsa's thumb rubbed slow circles on the inside of her wrist, and couldn't help but think how intimate the gesture was. They were practically strangers, after all.

Even when Elsa left without a word, she spent the rest of her day thinking about it.

.

During the next few weeks, the need to know more about Elsa became great. Anna wasn't normally a shy person; however, she never made the effort to talk to Elsa. Somehow, whenever she saw the girl her speaking ability would be reduced to zero; she would forget what she was talking about or what she wanted to say. Anna also found herself wondering about the platinum blonde during her spare moments. She didn't care about what other's had to say about Elsa, she never really believed in second-handed information anyways.

All she wanted was to be the one who knew Elsa best.

.

Her friends started to notice that she was off. Kristoff, being the true friend he was, cornered her at her locker after school and asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Anna suddenly started crying, and Kristoff wordlessly led her to his truck all while ignoring the stares of other people.

She cried and told Kristoff about how scared she was feeling. She spoke about how afraid she was of this unknown attachment she had towards Elsa, but at the same time everything little thing Elsa did would make her smile. Anna expressed that it was very different from the feelings she had for Hans, and she didn't know half of the time what the funny feeling in her stomach was.

Kristoff sighed and wrapped one arm around her. He told her that it was okay to be afraid, but if she didn't try to properly speak with Elsa then she could never figure out what to do with those feelings she had. Before he left, he told her to think about it and then call him later so he could drive her home.

Anna closed her eyes and leaned against the right side of the truck, her forehead resting against the window. Thank god Kristoff had his truck parked under a tree, or else it would have been scorching hot. She sniffled as she pondered Kristoff's words. What feeling was she having anyway? It was clear to her that whatever feeling she had for Elsa was probably ten times more than she had for Hans. Did that mean that she was crushing on Elsa? A _massive_ crush, perhaps?

What feeling could be greater than that?

Anna pulled out the carefully folded handkerchief from her pocket. Elsa had given it to her that day under the bleachers, and she hadn't the courage to give it back though she washed and ironed it. She stared at it for a long time, and naturally, her mind drifted towards its owner.

Elsa loved reading.

Elsa liked all shades of blue, but was fonder of light blue.

Elsa often ate one bite pastries or a sandwich for lunch. Actually, it could be anything as long as she could eat it with just one hand; because of course, the other hand was used to hold up her book.

Elsa preferred dresses over pants, even during the winter, which Anna thought was kind of crazy.

The more Anna thought about it the more she realized just how much time she had devoted into, well, _observing_, Elsa. With a groan she banged her head against the window, later wincing at the excess use of force.

Are you alright? A girl's voice, which Anna noticed was pleasing to the ear, came from her left.

I'm fine, Anna mumbled as she rubbed her forehead. She didn't dare turn to look, due to her embarrassment.

Were you crying again? The silvery voice asked. This caused Anna's eyes to widen.

E-Elsa, she stuttered out without looking. She chanced a glance but quickly decided against it, thus awkwardly redirecting her head and looking towards the sky. Uh, here! she squeaked as she thrust out the handkerchief. I keep forgetting to return it, she added hastily.

It's yours to keep, Elsa said softly.

When Anna made no move to keep the handkerchief, the other girl took it. Look at me, Elsa said.

Anna didn't comply. Instead, she lowered her gaze and stared at the ground.

Are you going to leave me alone again, like last time? Anna spoke quietly.

I'll stay if you want me to, the other girl murmured.

Then stay, she requested softly.

The other girl reached out a hand and gently squeezed onto Anna's. At that moment, she knew what she had been feeling all along.

And thus, was the beginning of her first love.


End file.
